


Like a Prayer

by wetmisfire



Series: Get down, make love - Johnica Smutty oneshots [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetmisfire/pseuds/wetmisfire
Summary: John and Veronica can't have sex yet but might as well find a way to satisfy their needs for each other touch.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Get down, make love - Johnica Smutty oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Like a Prayer

John rang the doorbell of the house where his girlfriend Veronica and her parents lived.

The slim blonde girl answered the door and as soon she opened it she threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately. The boy accepted the kiss with the same passion although a couple of seconds later he nervously pushed her a few inches away.

“Aren’t your parents home? They wouldn’t like to see us kissing like that."

“They went out to the store. It's gonna take them a while and I really wanted to see you that's why I called you. Come in”, They made their way to the living room.

“Yeah me too, and I’m sorry I know the band is consuming me more time than I thought but I always try to make time for you, princess,” he said while sitting next to her on the sofa.

“Is alright, baby. I know you’ve been quite busy, is the downside of dating a rockstar”

“Rockstar me?” John chuckled, “No way! I’m just doing this for fun, I don’t think we’re there”

“I just think is hot that I’m dating a guy in a band, but probably isn’t that hot for you to date a boring devoted religious girl with strict parents”

“What are you talking about, baby? You have no idea what you do to me” he caressed her cheek before slowly joining lips with her.

The kiss gradually heated up and their tongues were colliding with hunger. For a couple that has committed to waiting after marriage for their first sexual encounter. Is not the first time, they constantly risk falling into temptation many times before. Neck kisses, a grab on her leg, his heavy breath on her skin. She knows John would never do any of this to pressure her but damn if it doesn't make her feel in heaven... or in hell? It feels like the devil gets inside her making her want to give up her beliefs and let the lust consume her and John.

This time, Veronica did a move John did not expect at all. She got onto his lap while she deepened the kiss. John opened his eyes for a second but then he wrapped his arms around her and kept kissing her in this position.

Until his body started reacting to her and his pants felt tighter and tighter, to the point it couldn’t go unnoticed for Veronica. 

“What is thi-?...” She cut the kiss to have a look below but was suddenly John pushed her aside and quickly grabbed a cushion to cover himself. 

“I’m-... I’m sorry baby, I had no control over this” John’s cheeks were bright red, and wouldn’t dare to look at Veronica.

“Well, at least I know what I do to you” Veronica bit her lip in an attempt to hide a grin.

Despite being nervous John couldn't help let out a chuckle, “I didn’t expect you’d react like this”

“Would be different if my parents were around but luckily we’re alone”

They look at each other for a couple of seconds. Resisting the urge to kiss again because there’ll be no turning back from that point. Veronica cursed herself thinking she shouldn’t have done that bold move and arouse John. Her mind tells her to run to her room, lock herself and pray ten Holy Mary’s but her body wants to give in to the sin of the flesh and get to know John only lovers can do.

Maybe, if she just dips the toe one bit to test the waters, probably that isn't as bad as sink into it. Is all or nothing. She's not going to give him the whole pass yet until marriage but they can "get to know" each other till then. Take this as a study of God's work. The miracle of witnessing a man in his state as God's instrument to create life, except they're not actually going to copulate and create life in free union without His blessing, this was just like an experiment. That can't be a sin, right?

John cut the tension and thought it was better to put a hand on the matter “Umm-… can I use the bathroom?”

"D-don't you want me to… help?" she asked in a shy tone

"W-What?" John blinked.

"I'm the one who caused it, aren't I?" 

"Well, I mean… are you ok with it?" John was shocked, they talked about sex a while ago and they agreed to wait until marriage. Has she changed her mind? John wondered.

"I'm just curious. I've never seen one before, let alone touched one! The bible doesn't say anything about studying God's work" she smirked.

"I'm sorry?" John couldn't be any more confused.

"Trust me. Unzip your pants and take it out"

John was nervous and didn't know what to do now. His body needed Veronica but he also wanted to respect her dignity and marry her pure and innocent.

"Are you sure, V? I don't want to do anything you're not prepared yet"

"We're not doing anything bad, silly! I just want to give you the relief you need" she proceeded to do the work herself and unbuttoned his pants.

"Ronnie, is it ok here or should we go to room?" 

"Don't think you're too lucky! We're not getting there yet. Is better to stay here. So we can hear when my parents come and they don't see you coming out of my room"

"Alright then," John nervously let her open the zipper of his pants and pulled his boxer down, enough for his erected member to jump free.

He couldn't help to blush after exposing his cock to Veronica, and she as well felt her cheeks burning. She imagined John was big, which was also the reason for her sudden interest in sex, but seeing it now just confirmed her thoughts. His cock was around 9 inches long, it had a good girth and was very hard.

She now wanted to touch it. Slowly, she brought her hand closer to him.

John felt shivers when the tip of her fingers made contact with the sensitive skin. She touched the head and moved down her finger to trace the veins that throbbed around his dick. Then she slowly wrapped it with her hand.

John placed his hand on hers and guided her movements, he showed her the way he liked it. Her hand felt soft and tender, though her moves were somehow clumsy, her skin in contact with his cock was very pleasurable. 

She soon found the rhythm and John took his hand off to let her stroke it by herself. He threw his head back and held tight to the couch, breathing heavily, he was really enjoying it.

"Do you like it?" Veronica asked, she got closer to him to kiss him without stopping her strokes.

"Y-yes, baby… your hand feels so good," he said in between kisses.

"Do you do this often?... Maybe thinking about me?", she whispered

"Yes, I can't help it... I'm crazy for you" he took the back of her head and kissed her.

"Do you want to see my boobs?" Veronica asked with a mischievous grin.

"Huh?... _Is she out of her mind"_ John thought.

With her free hand, she unbuttoned the shirt of her dress and opened it to reveal her bra.

"If you showed me your dick, I should be fair and show you my vagina. Though I'm too embarrassed to do that, I think I'll be okay showing you my tits instead, so you can admire God's work too, His creation to be consumed as our first food in life" She pulled down the straps of her bra and drew the cups down to the height of her stomach. Her breasts were now fully exposed.

"Veronica…" Out of the ones he has seen in porno magazines, he’s never seen boobs before in person, despite being in a rock band where groupies usually make their way into, Freddie always keeps him away from crazy chicks and rock and roll wildness that could be too much for him to handle. Little could Freddie do to protect him this time, from the last person he thought of: John's innocent and religious girlfriend.

Veronica’s boobs are the first ones John has seen and they couldn’t be more beautiful. Not too big but not too small. They were round and firm, and her pink nipples were tempting to play with. 

"Mmmh I want you to touch me now" Veronica took his hand with hers and placed it on her boob, and just like he did when she touched his junk, she let him feel her tit.

John grinned when he cupped her boob, it was so soft and squishy. He brought his other hand to play with both tits while Veronica kept wanking him. She stroked his dick and with her other hand, she cupped his ballsack which made him groan louder.

Both of them moaned at the feel of this new level of intimacy, this is the closest they've gotten to sex. Although she wasn't being stimulated down there she really liked the feel of his strong big hands on the sensitive skin of her nipples.

"Ohh Vee… I can't hold it for long" he moaned, worried that he might spill it all over.

Veronica took a napkin from the coffee table next to her and used it to cover up his throbbing dick "Don't hold back... come when you want, honey"

With that John came into the napkin, Veronica kept stroking him until he softened and put the napkin away.

They look at each other for a few seconds before sharing another passionate kiss. John touched her boob once again, making her moan.

"I love you," said John

"I love you too" Veronica replied.

They sunk into another passionate kiss that lasted for some seconds before they heard a car parking outside.

In less than a minute her parents got into the house, which, fortunately, was the same amount of time it took them to quickly fixed their clothes.

"Oh, hey John, what a surprise seeing you here" Mr. Tetzlaff greeted him in a not very emotive tone while carrying some groceries. He didn't fully approve of their relationship. John is a nice boy, smart and well mannered but is not what he wants for his daughter to settle down with. He thought this was just a summer idyll that could end anytime soon but it has lasted for around two years already. He hopes that Veronica stops wasting time with John and finds a good and wealthy catholic man to marry.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs.Tetzlaff, nice to see you" John greeted them with courtesy.

 _"At least they were in the living room, a sign that they weren't doing anything inappropriate while they were alone",_ Mr. Tetzlaff thought.

"Hi John, Veronica didn't tell us you'll come," said her Mrs. Tetzlaff

"Um no- the tv wasn't working and I called John to come and check it" Veronica quickly came up with something to excuse his sudden visit.

"But the tv is working fine" Mr. Tetzlaff turned on the device to test it by himself.

"Because John fixed it! He's a genius in electronics, remember?" added Veronica, feeling proud of her smart boyfriend.

"Oh thank you so much, John! You shouldn't have. Come have a cup of tea and biscuits with us" Mrs. Tetzlaff was naively grateful to John.

"I'd love to, but don't worry Mrs. Tetzlaff. Veronica gave me a cup already and I got to hurry for a rehearsal," He said while checking the hour on his watch.

"Yes mum, he needs to go. Come on John I'll take you to the door." Veronica took his hand and practically dragged him out, John just followed her and shyly waved goodbye to Mrs. Tetzlaff, a gesture that she kindly returned. His girlfriend's dad, on the other hand, was backward more focused on storing the groceries than saying goodbye.

At the door, John and Veronica were safely away from her parents to hear anything. 

“We should repeat that sometime” Veronica whispered to him.

“If you want it, I’d love it too. It could be in my place when my flatmates aren’t around” he nodded.

“Oh John, I want to pleasure you and make you happy but at the same time I’m afraid we lose control of ourselves”.

John took her hand and kissed her knuckles “I will always respect your boundaries, honey. We’ll go as slow as you want to and we won’t do anything else than what you allow me. And don’t worry, you already make me the happiest man” he told her with a toothy smile caressing her cheek, she smiled him back before joining for a sweet goodbye kiss. Both eager to know more about God's creation in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> I hope you liked it! This is the first part of a series of Johnica smuts that I'm doing so I hope I can finish part 2 very soon <3


End file.
